Wrong Room
by Wysteria Starfyre
Summary: My 2nd 1 shot - rather short. Lucy is seeing a doctor to find out why she's sick. The answer she gets is one no one would expect!


**{Author's Note:** This is my second one shot. Just a funny little idea that popped into my head. Please Review, and let me know what you think! Enjoy! **End Note}**

**Disclaimer:** We all already know I don't own this! If I did it would be in the manga and the show! Duh!

**Wrong Room**

"You don't all need to come with me, you know?" Lucy smiled quietly, "But thanks for being here."

"Of course, Luce! We're worried about you," Natsu beamed brightly.

"Aye! We want you to get better, Lucy!" Happy agreed from Natsu's shoulder. Erza, and Grey nodded, but said nothing.

"We're your friends, Princess. We'll stand by you through any fight," Loke purred, still holding her hand, as she sat on the hospital bed. He had had to walk her to the hospital for this appointment. The others had met up with them on the way. Lucy had been feeling ill for over three weeks now. As she became more, and more lethargic the team became more worried. She was sleeping constantly, and when they did take a mission, she became winded quickly. She was often dizzy, and lightheaded. Loke had finally convinced her to see a doctor a few days ago. Now they were packed into an examination room waiting for the doctor to come in. A moment later the door opened.

"Good afternoon," the middle aged man greeted, "Which of you ladies is Lucy?"

"Here," Lucy smiled tiredly as she raised a hand. She had dark circles under her eyes even though she'd slept nearly twelve hours straight, and napped part of the day.

"Ah," the doctor smiled, "Well, now. We have the blood test results in. Congratulations! You're pregnant!"

"Kya!" Lucy shouted jumping back, and releasing Loke's hand. A look of shock, and disbelief on her face.

"What?" Loke, Grey and Natsu screamed in unison. Their disbelief melting into depression, then turned into outrage a few minutes later.

"No way!" Happy blurted before laughing hysterically. Erza staring wide eyed at the men, and then at Lucy, uncertain as to which possible would-be father to kill.

"B-but...How? I mean..." Natsu questioned still in shock, and more than a little confused, and hurt.

"Who?" Loke, and Grey demanded. The three men all glared at each other accusingly. A fierce war was about to break out in the cramped room.

"Wait! That's, that's impossible! I can't be pregnant!" Lucy defended. She began to pant, feeling short of breath.

"That's what the blood test results say," the doctor sighed, "I don't make the results, I just read them."

"Well, it's wrong!" Lucy insisted, "I can't be pregnant! I'm still a _virgin_, damn it!" She snarled before turning redder than Erza's hair, and clapping her hands over her mouth. Her team stared at her for a moment. The three men relaxed, and sighed in relief. Lucy wanted to curl up, and die of embarrassment.

"Well, um, we could run the blood tests again, Mrs. Turner," the doctor offered feeling very confused by what was unfolding in the room. Everyone stared blankly at him for several long moments.

"Who?" They all asked him in unison. The doctor blinked at the question.

"Uh...You _are_ Lucy Turner, correct?" The doctor asked suddenly blushing vibrantly.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia!" Lucy snapped trying not to cry from relief.

"OH! I see! I have the wrong room! My mistake!" the doctor laughed, "My apologies for the confusion!" With that he hurried out, closing the door behind him. They stared after him. A moment later they all began laughing. Except for Happy, who pouted, looking crestfallen.

"That really scared the hell out of me!" Loke grinned at Lucy.

"Don't get any ideas," she growled. Loke's smile didn't fade in the least.

"Awe! I wanted to teach the baby all about fish! No fair! Lucy, why can't you just be pregnant?" Happy whined.

"I'm only seventeen! I don't even have a _boyfriend_! I'm not having a baby just so you can talk about **FISH**!" Lucy howled. The others laughed while happy pouted, and Lucy glared.

As it turned out, Lucy had walking pneumonia. She was put on antibiotics for two weeks. She quickly returned to her normal, happy, energetic self. The team went back to taking missions regularly, and Happy continued his obsession with fish, even without a baby to teach!

_Don't forget to review, please! I hope this made you at least smile, maybe even giggle._ :D


End file.
